As technologies are being developed, the number of applications that can run on user terminals has increased, and specifications of the terminals required to run the applications also has been dramatically developed.
However, inconveniently, in order to run a high-end application such as a 3-dimensional (3D) game, users should check in advance whether their terminals are appropriate to run the high-end application. If the terminals do not have a specification sufficient to run a high-end application, users cannot use the application itself.
Accordingly, a cloud service, in which users can access a service provided by a service provider through a network and use an application, regardless of a specification of the user's terminal, has received much attention.
Recently, a screen virtualization-based cloud service has been developed. The screen virtualization-based cloud service denotes a service that transmits a result screen of an application executed on a server to a terminal of a user upon the user's request to enable the user to easily use the application despite not having the application provided in his/her terminal.
In the screen virtualization-based cloud service, above all, a technology for providing an immediate output result based on a user input needs to be developed.